Up a Tree by 2brown-eyes
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: Bella wasn't looking for love when she showed up at Alice's house that morning. She especially didn't think she would find it in a tree.


**Title:** Up a Tree

 **Summary:** Bella wasn't looking for love when she showed up at Alice's house that morning. She especially didn't think she would find it in a tree.

 **Pairing:** BXE

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 4,424

* * *

 **Up a Tree**

"Alice, what is going on? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" I slammed my car door and hurried over to one of my best friends. She was pacing in a small circle under the hot, summer sun, looking disheveled in a tank top and shorts.

She had called me in a panic, begging me to come over. Despite only having a couple of hours of sleep after working the night shift, I rushed to her house. Alice already had two previous miscarriages, and now she was pregnant again. This pregnancy was close to the second trimester, and if she lost another baby, she would be beyond devastated.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her backyard.

"We are fine; but Bella, you just have to help her." Alice pleaded with tears in her eyes. Her other hand rubbed her still flat stomach.

"Help who?" I glanced around frantically. "Should we call 911?"

"They won't help. But she could get hurt, maybe even die?" Alice finally came to a stop.

"Who?" I wasn't seeing anyone.

"Nessie," Alice sniffled.

I blinked and looked across the yard again, this time for a small gray tabby cat. "I thought Nessie was an indoor cat? Did she get out?" I bent down to look under a bush.

"Yes, to both questions," Alice responded now looking up towards the trees.

I followed her gaze and to see Nessie curled into a ball on the branch of a red alder tree, about a good twenty feet off the ground.

"How did she get up there?" I cringed.

"I don't know. I think Jasper might have accidentally let her out. Now my fur baby is in a tree, and she must be so scared. Jasper won't come home to get her. He said she will either find her own way down, or he will get her when he gets home after his shift."

"I thought firemen responded to calls about cats stuck in trees," I muttered.

"See — he doesn't care about her. Please, help her, Bella." Alice wiped her tears from her face.

"What can I do?" I was at a loss, but I had to do something to calm her down.

"Climb up and get her. I would, but I know Jasper would kill me if I did it while I was pregnant." Her eyes trembled with more unshed tears.

"Alice, I can't. I'm afraid of heights. What about Emmett or Rose?"

"Emmett is working, and I can't get hold of Rose. Please, Bella, you are my only hope." Alice begged dramatically. "Since when are you afraid of heights?"

"Since the guy, you set me up with, Embry, _let's push my date off a cliff before I ask if she can swim,_ Call happened," I explained bitterly.

Alice made it her mission in life to make sure I wasn't alone. However, all it led to was one bad date after another.

"Oh…I forgot about him." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I wish I could. He ended up giving me mouth to mouth and tried to feel me up while doing it." I scoffed.

"I'll make you a promise. If you rescue Nessie, then I will never ever try to set you up on a date again. That includes the guy I was telling you about the other day — even if I think you two would be perfect for one another." Alice's lower lip jutted out.

"That's what you said about Mike, _I do unspeakable things to puppets,_ Newton, and Laurent, _I prefer dick,_ Biers." I reminded her.

"Okay, so obviously I suck at the matching game. Pretty please?" Alice glanced back at Nessie with desperation written all over her face.

"How am I so supposed to get her down even if I am able to climb up there?" I gave in.

"Here put her in the bag. Cats love bags." Alice handed me a cloth bag with a mesh side.

"Fine. If I die, you are naming that baby after me." I slung the bag over my shoulder and stepped up to the tree. "You, in the meantime, need to sit and try to calm down."

"But…"

I shook my head and pointed to a lawn chair. She went over and sat with a small huff. Within in seconds, her legs started jumping.

I took a deep breath and pulled myself up on the first branch. I paused and took a shaky breath already feeling dizzy.

"Don't look down." Alice encouraged.

I started again and slowly made my way up the tree, tensing every time a branch would creak, or a gust of wind bent the branches and shook the tree.

"You're doing great!" Alice called out reassuringly.

When I reached the branch where Nessie was, she stood up and stretched, arching her back.

 _Meow_

"Hi, Nessie, come here, sweet girl," I cooed. Thankfully, she was a gentle kitten, and I wasn't worried that she would scratch or bite me.

She looked at me and blinked a few times.

 _Meow_

She jumped, startling me, and I grabbed on the branch tightly with my hands. The one under my left foot snapped, and I yelped and pulled myself up quickly, and sat on the branch **.** My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath. I glanced down in time to see Nessie jump the last few branches to the ground. The bag I had been holding hit the ground moments after her.

"Oh, Nessie, you're all right." Alice scooped her up and hugged the kitten to herself tightly.

She glanced at me, and her smile dropped. "Bella, are you okay? You're shaking like a leaf and you're looking green."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I shouldn't have looked down. I grabbed the branch tightly in my hands until my knuckles turned white.

"Jazzy." It sounded as if she was on the phone, and she was using her super sweet voice — the same tone she had used to get me over here. "I have a problem."

"This is a different problem. No, Nessie got out of the tree."

"Yes, I know you said she would…but… umm...Bella is now stuck in the tree." Her voice sounded so small, and I could tell she was crying, again.

"Tell Emmett no. I'm not going to take a picture. Jazz, she's scared of heights, and she's frozen up there."

"I might have begged her to rescue Nessie."

"Jasper, you and the guys have to come! She's going to fall, and she is going to die!"

"Alice!" I managed to rasp.

She so wasn't helping.

"Sorry!"

After a moment of silence, she shouted up to me. "Jasper and some of the guys are on their way. Just sit tight and don't move."

"I wasn't planning on it," I muttered.

"What?" Alice yelled.

"I said, I demand naming rights," I yelled.

"I don't know if Jasper is going to agree to that." Alice sniffled. "I'm so, so, so, sorry, Bella, please don't die."

"So not helping," I muttered.

I heard thesirens as they got closer.

 _Damn, they just had to use the sirens._

This was going to be all over the town within hours. I was going to be become Bella, _tree girl,_ Swan.

Doors slammed, and voices came closer.

"Look at that; Bella really is in the tree." Emmett laughed loudly. "Hey, Bells, you look like an owl."

"Emmett, _slept with a teddy bear until he was twelve,_ McCarty, I swear to God,if you take any sort of pictures or videos of this — I'm going to kick your ass when I get down." I threatened.

"He will do no such thing I promise. Are you okay, darlin'?" Jasper called up.

"If I were okay, I would be back in my bed and not up your tree, Jasper, _I just couldn't climb up my own tree when my wife asked,_ Whitlock." I huffed.

"We will get you down as quick as possible." A voice I didn't recognize called up. However, the tenor of his voice was warm and soothing.

"I don't think a ladder is going to work — too many branches. Maybe we can get her to jump?" Emmett muttered.

"No, way. That's not going to happen." I shouted.

"I'll climb up," Mr. New Voice said.

I heard branches creak next. It felt like forever until I felt the presence of someone near me.

"Bella, can you open your eyes and look at me, please?" he asked quietly.

I slowly peeked out.

Balanced on a branch near me was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. His tousled, bronze hair glowed in the sunlight. His vibrant, leaf green eyes were inviting and full of concern. His T-shirt clung to his muscles, and he was wearing standard, black fireman pants with thick red suspenders. My insides fluttered, and my pulse raced.

"There we go. You have beautiful brown eyes," he commented. He seemed surprised by his admission, and the tips of ears turned pink.

"Thank you, your eyes are nice too; they match the leaves," I whispered then felt like an idiot.

 _They match the leaves._ Really?

"I'm going to help you down okay? It will be best if you could turn so you are facing the trunk of the tree. I also have this helmet to protect that pretty, little head of yours." He held out one of their fire helmets to me.

I let go slightly with one hand but felt shaky, again. I gripped the branch until my knuckles hurt.

"I'm sorry. I can't." My breath became ragged and panicked.

He frowned slightly but nodded. "Take a few, slow deep breaths for me. In…out…in…out." He helped me calm down enough so that I wasn't shaking.

He reached over and lightly covered my hand with his own and then squeezing it gently. His touch was firm yet gentle; I felt myself start to relax again. His fingers slid over my pulse discreetly.

"I want you to let go, one hand at a time, and move them around like this to get the blood flowing back into them." He showed me by rotating and flexing his hands and wrists.

I followed his instruction, but I couldn't help from shaking every time I let go. He watched me with a tiny frown on his face.

He leaned over and slipped the helmet on my head. "Change of plans, I'm going to carry you down."

"Shouldn't I know your name first if I'm putting my life in your hands?" I asked weakly.

"Forgive me, my brown-eyed girl. My name is Edward Cullen; I am a lieutenant at the fire station." He gave me a shy smile.

"The little pixie did do this on purpose," I muttered.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand." Edward looked confused.

"Alice has been trying to set us up for a while now, I am Bella Swan," I explained.

"Oh, so you're the cute, brunette, baby nurse who I just have to meet. Well, they are wrong about you." He smiled as if he had a secret.

"How's that?" I asked.

"You're not cute; that was an understatement. You're very beautiful — gorgeous even." He smiled.

"Your flattery is going to get you nowhere, Sir." I shook my head, but a small smile formed on my lips.

"We shall see. We can talk about it on the way down." He winked. He held out his hand to me. "Take my hand, my brown-eyed girl."

I glance at him nervously and bit my lip. He reached over and brushed my lips with his finger, releasing my lower lip from my teeth.

"Don't be nervous. I swear I won't let you fall." He reached out his hand again for mine.

I let go and grasped his hand tightly.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him in confusion. What does that have to do with anything?

"Still trying to get you to relax. Mine is blue. What is yours?"

I looked into his deep, green eyes. "Green," I answered.

His lips twisted into a crooked grin. "Good. Keep eye contact with me and try to forget that we're in a tree."

I snorted.

 _I wish it_ _were that easy._

The intensity of his eyes melted my anxiety.

"Cats or dogs?" he asked.

"Up to an hour ago, I probably would have said cats."

"Fair enough," he laughed. "Why maternity?"

"Because most of the results are positive experiences. I love helping to bring new lives into the world." I smiled genuinely. "Why a firefighter."

"I love to help people, and the sense of excitement and danger of fighting the fires." His face brightened. "And, of course, rescuing fair maidens from trees." His eyes twinkled withamusement.

"You know, this all could have been avoided if you guys just came and rescued the cat. Isn't that part of your job description?"

"Firefighters are supposed to be ready for human rescue, not an animal, unfortunately." He smiled apologetically. "Why did you climb up if you are so afraid of heights? You could've waited until Jasper got off, his shift was almost over."

"No, I couldn't. You didn't see how panicked Alice was. She had herself so worked up that it wasn't good for the baby. I had to do something, so she would calm down. The other part of my job sucks whenever a baby is lost — it's a heart-wrenching experience each time. It has already happened to them twice. I was afraid for her and the baby if she didn't stop panicking. She's not usually so high-strung," I whispered; I didn't want to have her overhear me.

"She's lucky to have such a good friend." Edward ran his thumb over my knuckles. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

I nodded and gulped.

"Don't panic; you're doing great. Now I want you to climb onto my back" He turned around to make it easier.

"I can't," I mumbled.

"You can. You climbed up this far. It's mind over matter. I won't let you fall; I promise." He encouraged and squeezed my hand lightly. "Take a deep breath and on the count of three.

I took a deep breath and got ready to make the small jump.

"1…2…3…"

He pulled slightly, and I moved quickly, jumping onto his back as he had told me to do. I grabbed a hold of his suspenders and held on for dear life. I buried my face into his neck. He smelled of Irish Spring soap and a hint of musk. Not a sweaty pig like Sam, _I never shower,_ Uley.

"Hold on tight, my little spider monkey, and I'll have you down before you know it. Then we can plan our first date," his voice sounded husky.

"Who says I'm going out with you?" I mumbled into his skin.

He chuckled, and the skin of his neck vibrated against my lips, sending waves of electricity through my body.

"I think it would be wise. One thing, I know about Alice already and is that she is relentless. If she went to this length, think of what she might do next," he sounded amused.

"This wasn't planned. Alice wouldn't put my life in danger or her cat's just to set me up." I said warily, although, at this point, I wasn't too sure.

"If you say so. But anyway, where would you suggest we go?" he asked.

"Hopefully in a controlled, downward descent, that ends with both of us on the ground, alive," I mumbled.

"I was talking about on our date." He laughed.

"I don't date, they always end badly."

"Well, I'm sure our kids or grandkids would like to know about our first date. Though, I'm sure they will love the story of how I met their grandmother by rescuing her out of a tree _,"_ he sounded amused as he teased me.

"Jumping a little ahead of yourself, aren't you. I hate to disappoint you, but I'm never ever going to fall in love, let alone get married," I informed him.

"Never ever, you say." He echoed; it sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"No, and will you please pay attention to what you're doing. I'm expected back at the hospital tomorrow."

"You know what, I like a challenge. I'm going to change your mind, because you should never say never," he commented lightly. "Agree to go out with me, at least once. After all, I did rescue you, so you kind of owe me."

"Fine, one date and that's all I will agree to. I will make you dinner as a thank you. Take it or leave it." I stated.

"I'll take it. Do I get a nickname now? Like Edward, _my hero,_ Cullen, or Edward, _future husband,_ Cullen?" He teased.

"How about Edward, _is delusional if he thinks I am marrying him,_ Cullen." I couldn't help but smirk.

"Doesn't have a ring to it the way your left ring finger will one day. By the way, you can open your eyes now, my brown-eyed girl, we're on the ground." He turned his head and I removed my helmet as I felt his hand running through my hair soothingly.

I pulled away and glanced around. I sighed and relaxed when I saw we were back on the ground. He had distracted me the entire way down.

"Bella, you can get down now," he said softly.

"Right, sorry." I let go and slid off his back. My knee still felt wobbly, and I swayed.

Edward turned and caught me. He held me steady until I regained my balance.

We were so close that our chests were touching.

"Thank you, for everything, and I'm sorry if I was short with you." I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it. You were acting under distress, and I will admit that I might have egged you on." He smiled crookedly at me.

His eyes flickered to my lips then back to my eyes. "So when are we going to have this date? I am not letting you go without a day and time set."

I swallowed, my throat feeling dry.

 _Damn, I wanted him to kiss me, so bad._

"How about tonight if you're free?" I suggested suddenly feeling shy.

"I'm free and I'd love too." He grinned as if he won the lottery.

His eyes darkened and flickered to my mouth once more. Without breaking eye contact, he leaned down and placed his lips softly against mine then pulled back a fraction of an inch. His lips parted and I could almost taste his cool, mint breath.

He pressed them again to mine this time with more force as his tongue teased my lower lip until they parted. His tongue slid along entwining with mine. A tingling sensation swept through my body, heightening my awareness to his every touch **.**

His hand stroked my cheek and then cupped the back of my neck as his kiss became deeper and primal. A moan escaped my lips, which only encouraged him. His chest rumbled sending vibrations through me like no other feeling before. My toes curled and I collapsed against him, grateful that his firm embrace held me. He pulled back and ran his nose along my skin before his hooded, dark eyes met mine, filled with lust and desire.

"What just happened?" I whispered more to myself than to him.

"That was just the start of something beautiful and the promise of better things to come." He whispered back. "Maybe you don't believe in love at first sight, but I do. That's **e** nough for now. I will prove to you that we belong together. I am never ever letting you go, Bella **,** _you're my life now_ , Swan."

I opened my mouth to speak, and his fingershoveredover my lips and hushed me.

"No more arguments, you're mine for eternity." His eyes turned flint black. His mouth opened there were two long, white fangs that weren't there before.

My eyes widened, but somehow I wasn't scared. "What are you?"

"A vampire,and I've come here to find my mate – and it'syou, Isabella." He purred, and his erection brushed against me. His lips curled back and exposed his teeth as he lowered them to my neck and …

I sat up with a start.

The room was dark, and I felt lost and confused.

Was I dreaming?

It all felt so real.

"Bella, are you okay?" A light clicked on and my husband, Edward, _he won me over,_ Cullen sat up in bed. He was looking at me with sleepy, concerned eyes.

I blinked and leaned forward; I used my finger to lift his lip so I could see his teeth.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He tried to speak around my finger. He pulled back and gave me a strange look.

"I had the most curious dream that you were a firefighter who rescued me from a tree.I agreed to make you dinner as a thank you before we had this most mind-blowing kiss. You then told me you were a vampire and bit my neck to make me yours for eternity." I explained; my mind was still hazy

He looked at me and blinked twice. He started to shake from his silent laughter. "That has to be your best pregnancy dream yet. Did I sparkle too?" He picked up my book that I was reading before bed and waved it in front of me.

The book he was teasing me about was a love story between a vampire and a human girl. I stuck my tongue out childishly at him, which only made him laugh harder.

I looked down and caressed my small bump. The tiny occupant kicked me, making me smile. I loved being pregnant, but my dreams had been crazy. They started off normal, and always ended in a bizarre way.

"I don't know, I was kind of partial to the one where you were a pirate, and you kidnapped me, and held me hostage; and the one where you were a prince, and you taught me to ride your steed. Sometimes my dreams feel so real it's difficult to know what was real and what wasn't." I pouted.

"Well, it sounds as if most of this dream was true. I _did_ meet you when Irescued you out of a tree when you went up after Alice's cat that Jasper's stupid dog, Jake, chased up there. That dog was obsessed with that cat — and you if I recall." Edward scowled.

"Jake was harmless." I waved my hand dismissively.

"We didn't kiss. I wanted to, but we were interrupted by a wailingAlice,who was glad you didn't fall to your death in her yard. If I recall, you kept me on first base for about a month into our relationship." He gave me a playful pout.

"We can fix that," I suggested with a seductive grin.

He rolled closer to me and kissed my lips lightly. "We could still make up for lost time if you want," he purred, he wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you know what I want?" I licked my lips.

"What, my brown-eyed girl?" He rubbed my bump and kissed my cheek.

"A slice of leftover pie from dinner." My stomach growled. "And so does your daughter."

Edward's head drooped slightly, resting against me, as his shoulders shook with laughter. "As you wish." He teased me about my Princess Bride fantasy.

He rolled out of our bed with a sigh.

"I'll take your dreams any day over mood swings. I lucked out that you don't cry at a drop of a hat like Alice did." Edward winked as he grabbed a pair of his boxers.

I blushed thinking about how many of my dreams we did bring to life after I had them.

"Oh, Edward, bring the rest of the chocolate covered strawberries, too," I asked.

"You want chocolate covered strawberries on your apple pie?" He tried to hide his grimace at my odd request.

"They aren't for the pie. They are for another dream I had." I grinned.

His eyes widened and he grinned goofily. He spun and left the room so quickly he bumped into the door jam.

I closed my eyes as I waited.

… _I was at the stove when Edward slipped up behind me, giving me a start._

 _I pivoted backward, and the wooden spoon I was holding flew into the air, knocking over the chocolate sauce I was making for the strawberries. As I turned, the back of my apron tie hit the open flame and caused it to catch on fire. The smoke that emanated from the fabric made the smoke detector begin to shriek as Edward quickly tore off the apron and threw it into the sink._

 _In his haste, he also tore open my shirt, scattering tiny, white buttons all over the floor._

 _After he had thrown a potholder at the detector, it stopped its incessant noise and we both looked at each other in shock._

 _What the hell just happened?_

 _Suddenly, Edward's eyes darkened to flint black as he took in my hardened nipples, which were now on full display. In a blink of an eye, he was on me, pressing his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. His muscled arms caging me to the counter._

 _He slowly reached over and ran his hand over the spilled chocolate until his fingers were smooth and shiny. Those same fingers then brushed over my chest, leaving a trail of yummy goodness behind. As he began to pinch my engorged nipples and rub circles over them, I swear I heard him growl. He followed suit with his other hand and soon I was a writhing, whimpering mess and needed more of him._

 _As if he could read my mind, he then began to lick and suck, swirling his tongue seductively … my wanton moans spurring him on as I shifted my hips into him harder_ _._

"Bella?"

I blinked as he waved a hand in front of my face. He was looking at me expectantly with an amused smile on his face.

"Did you get started without me?"

I blushed and he was on the bed in an instant, pie and strawberries in hand.

"Here you go, my brown-eyed girl." Edward, _my husband and lover,_ Cullen, said as he dangled a piece of the luscious fruit in front of my lips.

I haven't shared that dream with him yet, but tonight will be the night.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
